Process control systems employ pressure regulators (e.g. reducing regulators, backpressure regulators, etc.) to control a pressure and/or flow of a fluid (e.g., liquid, gas, steam, etc.). Actuating components (e.g., a diaphragm, a piston etc.) within a pressure regulator are typically coupled to a fluid control member (e.g., a plug) and are responsive to a pressure of the fluid within a housing of the regulator to control a position of the fluid control member that controls an output pressure and flow rate of a fluid at the outlet of the pressure regulator. The actuating components are typically coupled to a pair of spring seats having a coil spring between the spring seats to provide a biasing force to the actuating components and, thus, a biasing force to the fluid control member. The spring-biased actuating components or fluid control member provide a control point or a desired outlet pressure that remains substantially constant despite variations in pressure at the inlet of the pressure regulator.